Snowy memories
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Elsa is up in the ice castle thinking about when she and Anna first build Olaf many years ago.


_**Author's Note:**_ So here it is my story 400, it could have been in any fandom, but I choose frozen as I simply adore Anna and Elsa. Especially as young. For those who read this, thank you so much, I couldn't made this without my readers.

 _ **Author's Note 2:** _ I named Elsa and Anna's sons after Hans Christian Andersen and Elsa's daughter after my two grandmothers.

* * *

 _ **Snowy memories**_

Elsa was up in her ice castle, it was not that she had to be there anymore, she just came there to think. After all being a Queen and a mother didn't give her much time off to do so. It was not that she didn't love being both, but sometimes even Elsa needed a moment of peace. And that was why she had walked up to the ice castle it now felt forever since she build.  
She could hear Olaf's happy voice downstairs, he was playing with some of the snowgies. He considered them his brothers. Elsa on the other hand was just glad that her cold was gone. It was funny how she seemed to get one every spring, it seemed that even if the cold didn't bother her, the transition between the cold winter and the hotter spring did. Her body didn't do well with just that change. Anna on the other hand didn't seem to do well in the fall, that was usually when she got her colds. As it were since it now was later in the spring the young Queen was feeling much better and the many snowgies she had coughed out was somewhere in the castle. Of course as she coughed out some every time she had a cold not all made it during hot summer day.

* * *

The young Queen even heard the Marshmallow laugh. It was really a funny name for the big, scary snow monster. He was still a good guard of the castle. Like Olaf he was one of her favorite creations. He didn't seem to mind living up there, and he even seemed to like having the small snowy companions and Olaf hanging around. The little snowman seemed to wander up by himself every once in a while. Elsa of course didn't mind.

Sitting down on the cold floor a small memory came back to her. She and Anna making Olaf for the first time. Of course it came as no surprise that Anna had always been filled with life, and she was more of a night owl than Elsa was. Whereas the troll removed Anna's memories of their childhood, Elsa was stuck on remembering.

Every time Anna came to her door asking her to build a snowman, it was like her heart was curling up inside her. She wanted to so badly, there was nothing she wanted more. To have fun and build a million snowmen with her, but she was terrified of hurting her again. Not just her, everyone. She remembered how they had rolled Olaf's body and put on his head, and how she had gone behind him, making his arms move saying, "Hi, I am Olaf and I love warm hugs."  
How Anna had hugged him telling him she loved him, even if he at that point was not alive. She still loved the little snowman, and so did Elsa. She remembered how they played with him the very first time. Her heart was beating faster with joy.

Elsa had truly loved that night, it was still if had ended badly, one of her favorite memories. In the aftermath she had even taken Kristoff to see the ice palace more than once, after all he loved all the ice. She would never understand him, or rather his relationship with his reindeer Sven and his love for ice. Then again she loved her winter powers, even more now that she could control them. She let a few snowflakes fall from her hand and giggled, hearing Olaf say, "Elsa, you have visitors."

"Oh I do," she said and walked down the stairs to the door. A smile still on her face. She usually got that every once in a while, her family or children from Arendelle wanting to play with the snowgies or talk to her. She opened the door seeing Anna, and Kristoff and their two boys Hans and Christian, along with her daughter Else Mari. Hans was nine looked just like his father with his messy blonde hair and light brown eyes. Christian on the other hand looked more like his mother. Red hair and those lively blue eyes.  
Elsa Mari looked look herself, in fact she was the perfect replica of herself when she was young, except for her brown eyes. She had gotten those from Elsa's true love.  
She lifted up her five years old and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek, saying, "Hi princess."

"Mommy," she said with a giggle as Elsa made her some snow crystals. She had always loved when she did that, as a baby she loved capturing them.

"Yes, how are you, love?" she asked, nuzzling lovingly against her cheek, nodding to the others.

"Good, can we build a snowman, mommy?" Else Maria wondered, looking at her mother with hopeful brown eyes. She smiled at her, hugging her tight.

"Yes can we, please auntie Elsa?" asked the two boys, almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"Oh yes, let us," Anna said, suddenly she sounded as she was years younger. Elsa smiled at her, she loved her sister so much. Then again she always had, even thought Anna had no memories of it, Elsa had tended to look after her sister when they were younger, even after the accident. More in the hidden though.

"Of course, lets build a ton of snowmen," she said, creating a big snowfall, making the two boys and Anna go absolutely mad. Even Olaf joined to build a cousin or two. Elsa giggled as she sat down with her daughter saying, "So what shall we build first, head or body?"

"Head," she said and started to roll a small snowball to make it bigger. Elsa watched her with loving eyes, she was perfect, they all were her family. And seeing Anna build a snowman made her help out for the lost years. A small smile as she made a snowball and throwing it at Anna's neck. She let out a gasp and returned the favor and soon a huge snowball war was started. Elsa giggled happily, figuring this would be one of her new favorite memories, just as she toppled over and fell into a huge pile of snow.

* * *

Thank you again for reading, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


End file.
